The Power of a Gem
by LittleGirlX
Summary: Robin wants Raven..But Raven wants him too..None of them know what happened when Robins lips met hers,a power a gem glows with their love..A short romance of the Birds from Teen Titans.. Rob/Rae pls!


**My First Story on ! Hope you Enjoy it!**

**Ready,Set,Go!**

_Raven was in her room meditating,it was after a mission,so she had to meditate because of her and Beast Boy were in the living room,they were cooking dinner for the other Titans..Starfire was watching the TV for free,and Robin was watching Beast Boy and Cyborg..._

"Dude I want to eat Tofu,not real meat!" Beast Boy yells at Cyborg.

"Whatever man,you go get your Tofu stuff and don't talk,I need to cook for the others,not just for you!" Cyborg sayd to Beast Boy.

"Guys...Shut up and and cook,I will go and tell the Girls that dinner will be ready for 5 minutes,so they will come" Robin sayd to Cyborg and Beast Boy and goes to Starfire.

"Star,dinner will be ready,I guess you are hungry" Robin sayd to Starfire.

"Yes,I will come after this show,it only lasts for 5 minutes" Starfire turned her head at Robin.

"OK,but 5 minutes" Robin sayd to starfire,and turned his head at Cyborg and Beast Boy,then he just leaved the room,and he was heading at Raven's room.

"Raven.." He knocks on her room.. The door opens,and Raven shows herself on the door,she gived a face,and Robin understood that means 'What do you want'...'_Oh crap,am I distrubing her?'_.. "What is it?" Raven asked him. "The dinner will be ready,I bet you're hungry,huh.." He sayd to her..Raven was now looking cofused,he noticed a Handsome looking guy infront of her,that last for 5 seconds and Raven tried to take that out of her mind! "I,I will come,don't worry.." She sayd..Robin put his hand on her shoulder,and smiled at her..Then he sayd: "Well Make it soon,or you don't want to run out of tea.."Robin smiled again,looking at Raven's face..Then he turned to leave,but he was stopped by Raven,and it was just what he wanted.. " Nobody drinks my tea" She sayd to him and they both arrived to the kitchen..

"Friends,let us eat..I am Strowing of Hungryness!" Starfire sayd to Robin and Raven as she was sitting with Cyborg and Beast Boy on the table..

"You mean,'Starving' Starfire" Raven sayd to Starfire with a smirk on her face..

_After the dinner the titans leaved the living room and they all went to their rooms to take some something wasn't right here,only Raven wasn't sleeping._

'I don't know If I should tell him' -Raven sayd to her confidence.

'You should hurry with that'-Her confidence sayd.

Raven sighed and then was thinking about her leader,some strange emotions were flying in her head,she was so cofused,when she think about him,her heart feels like it will explode..She was,unknowly falling in-love with Robin,but she ignored that feeling.

'It is redicules! I can't love him,he likes Starfire,not me..I'm nothing and she's everything' She sayd to her confidence.

'He might like you,you never know before you try' Her confidence sayd.

After 5 minutes Raven falled asleep with her mind awake and her body asleep,because she was a goth,it was easier for her to Lucid Dream.

The Titans were sleeping normal..After 10 minutes Robin oppened his eyes.,stand up and leaved his room,then he knocked on Raven's door: "Raven.." He wisphered,slowly..

The door oppened as Raven was on the door.."Can I come ?" He asked. Raven turend at her room,as she waited her leader to get inside,Robin closed the door and sit on her bed where was Raven.."So..You OK? I hope I didn't wake you up" He sayd to her. "Nah..Don't worry,I was awake all the time" She sayd,her heart was pounding hard and fast,Robin could almost hear it.. "Well,I guess you aren't mad at me?" He asked. "Why should I be mad at..you..my leader...She was stopped by Robin: "Raven,I..Have been hiding something from you,It has been in my room for a while,he showed a Gem,it was blue as her cloak,it was beautiful shining was confused: "Its not mine" She sayd.. "Yeah,I know,but I want it to be yours.." He sayd with a smile on his face handering over the gem to Raven..She looked at it,It was so beautiful,she just smiled at Robin: "Thank you..Robin!" Robin was suprised how Raven reacted,she was hugging him and he huged back."It is amazing,I love it,it is so beautiful,I can't thank you..Is there anything I could just do for you?" She asked him with a beautiful voice.. "There is nothing I need,ecsept your smile.." He sayd and came closer to her,he could hear her heart beating fast,Raven fas frozen as she was looking at him..Then he just closed her eyes and he met her lips,he slowly and softly kiss her lips,but Raven was not kissing back,Robin with his 'Slow motion' kissing oppened her eyes and looked at her for a whle,she was staring at him,she stroked her cheek,and kiss it,then he just smiled at her,Raven wasn't moving,but then she just got closer to him and kissed his lips a bit faster than him..Robin kissed back and Raven found herself on top of Robin,he grabed her waist and she grabed his head..But suddenly the Gem started to glow,The LoveBirds looked at the gem,it was glowing hard,they both touched and the whole tower glowed,but Robin grabed her head,touching her beautiful hair and pulled her down at himself,Raven grabed his head and kissed him..They were kissing like that for 10 minutes,but then they found themselfs naked under a blancet on Raven's bed..

_After 2 days,Robin and Raven were doing this every night,till the other titans found out the next mount..Raven and Robin lived happy Ever After!_

_**Whoo,that tooked an hour,hope you liked it,it is my first Story BTW!**_

_**I don't own Teen Titans! Man I hate saying this all the times to my friends!**_

_**Rob/Rae Please! GoodBye America!**_


End file.
